That'll Be
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Yami Mutou is a server with a secret. Seto Kaiba is the top dog of the rich league. What happens when these two meet? Will the truth come out and have Yami cut out of the picture? MENTION OF RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!! I'm still writing my other story "Shine Deception" but I've got to take a break from it. I'm giving myself a head on trying to figure out which way I want to go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters, unless I say afterwards in the chapters. These characters belong to the respectful owner(s).**

**Please review and enjoy!!**

**That'll Be…**

**Chapter One**

Seto Kaiba couldn't understand why he chose to eat at this tiny diner when he had any restaurant in the city he could have chosen. When he sat down at the booth in the dark corner, he noticed that he was in a pretty clean and uptight diner. There were pictures of what seemed to be former employees. On each table were caddies that had stain-steel sugar, salt and pepper holders. There were tent cards with deserts, drinks, or specials on them.

"What can I get you to drink?" Kaiba turned away from the caddie and was about to answer when he saw he was being served by a man. The waiter wore a white t-shirt that had the symbol of Batman on the front and wore black jeans. His hair brought Kaiba's eyes to widen; it was black, red and had yellow bangs. However, it was his crimson eyes that kept Kaiba from answering.

"Sir? What would you like to drink?"

"Water for now."

"Very well. Here is a menu for you to look at."

He watched as the waiter walked away. A couple of minutes had passed when the waiter came back with his water and asked what he wanted.

"I'll have a burger."

"Burger?" The waiter just raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing." He turned around and left Kaiba to himself.

About 10 minutes later, the waiter returned but came with two plates of burgers. When he set down Kaiba's plate, he sat another and himself down. Confused, Kaiba just looked at the waiter and was waiting for him to leave. When the other went so far as to put ketchup in the other hamburger, Kaiba realized he wasn't going to leave. In fact, he was going to eat right there and then with Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba! The multi-trillionare that was on the top of the gaming world. It didn't matter if it was card games, or video games, every game that came out, Kaiba Corp seemed to bring it out first and the best. Now it seemed that Seto Kaiba was just an average person.

"I'm going to ask you to leave."

"I don't think so. Considering that I'm off the clock and hungry. Besides all the other booths are being cleaned or occupied and you're by yourself."

"Leave."

"Now why would I want to do that Kaiba?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're Seto Kaiba."

"And you?"

"Yami Mutou."

"Yami, you can leave!"

Yami only chuckled and continued to eat his burger.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no."

"No?"

"No."

"Wait, what?"

"I guessed you liked your burger?"

Kaiba did a double take at his plate and saw his burger gone. He couldn't recall even taking a bite but he had seen Yami not let his burger down so he must have eaten his burger.

"I guess."

"Good. It's on the house."

"I don't feel like giving you a tip."

"It's alright. Just sitting down and resting is more than enough for a tip."

Intrigued Seto decided to stay and asked how life was as a waiter. He found out that serving had to be one of the hardest jobs. The guest, not customer, was always right and was treated like a king. All the servers had to make sure their tables were spot clean after a customer left and if there was a line, the cleaning had better be done within a minute. There seemed to be so many rules and if you were a good server, you could leave a shift with 100 or more. However, about one-fourth of the tables never tipped and would be complete jerks to the servers.

"Well, I hope you made some tonight."

"Not what I wanted but at least I get to go home and rest for two days."

"So are you one of the "good" servers?"

"Yeah. In fact, I give some of the best service you'll ever see." Intrigued, Seto just stayed and continued to listen to Yami. When Yami was finally finished they both ended leaving the restaurant at the same time. On the way out, Yami grabbed his leather jacket while Seto waited. They walked for quite awhile talking about each other's lives and how they were more similar than one would think. Without realizing it, they walked to the park and continued to talk when they noticed the sun rising.

"Wow! What time is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, my watch says its about 6:15."

"Oh my god! I'm exhausted but I'm not tired. However, I think I should head back to my apartment."

"Hold on." Seto pulled out his cell and started to dial. Yami just stood next to him with his hands in his jacket. "Roland, come pick me up, I'm at the park. Make it sooner."

After he put his cell away he looked and saw Yami give me a questioning look.

"My driver is coming to pick us up."

"Us?"

"Despite being raised by an asshole, there is no reason for common manners to not be present."

"Yeah. Its strange how some of the greatest people are raised by assholes, while some the most horrible scum are raised by real decent people."

"Asshole family? Or decent family?"

"Both. Mother left me when I was real little. Father was my role model until he was murdered, so I'm being raised my grandfather. He's a teacher at the high school downtown."

"Wait. Soloman Mutou is your grandfather?"

"You know him? Seto Kaiba, the big-wig of the world knows my grandfather?"

"A year ago he did a presentation at my company. It was when we wanted advice on a new game product we wanted to come out and his advice actually had me stopping the product to make more adjustments to it. In a year, I'll be asking him to come back and give us his advice."

"I'll make sure to tell him."

"Well, there's my driver. Lets go."

--

"There's my building."

"Your building?"

"Give it to the big-wig of the world to correct my grammar."

"Your welcome."

"Thanks for the ride Kaiba."

"Shouldn't that be Mr. Kaiba to you?"

"That'll be the day! The day I call someone who is the same age as me, Mister!" Yami laughed while he left the limo. When the limo drove off, Yami just shook his head in laughter.

"That'll be…"

* * *

**So, how is it? In this piece of literature, I'm going to take advice on what you guys think should happen. If I think it wouldn't go well here, I may make a short little story with your idea or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!! Here is chapter two of "That'll Be…" and I'm hoping those who have read it love it or are enjoying.**

I also have another story up called "Shine Deception." if you are interested.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

Yami continued to laugh as he walked up to the third floor apartment he was living in. When he opened the door to his apartment he was met with the site of his grandfather sweeping the floor and his younger brother, Yugi, walking around with his head in a book. Closing the door, he turned to the closet behind the door and hung his jacket. Slowly walking toward his brother, he swung his arm around his shoulder and grinned at his grandfather.

"Good morning Grandfather. You will never believe the night I had."

"I was wondering when you would return. So what had you staying out all night?"

"Why didn't you tell you helped Seto Kaiba make better adjustments on a new product?"

Solomon's broom stopped as well did Yugi. Yugi looked at his older brother and than his grandfather. Their grandfather just stood while the boys waited for his to speak. To see their grandfather all still and quiet was strange. For Yami it also meant a little pay back. He could remember when he was younger and getting into trouble quite a bit. One particular incident he vividly remembered happened a couple years ago. He had gone to school just as he always did that day. However, it was at that time when he was helping his science teacher. His science teacher was close to winning a national merit and award. After a year of helping her, his science teacher won the award and merit. Not knowing Yami had not told his family, she had gone to see his grandfather. His grandfather at that time acted like he had known, but when Yami had come home that evening, he enjoyed his torture to his grandson. Remembering that incident, Yami only grinned more and started to feel laughter come out.

"Well?"

"Is Yami right?"

"Yes." Soloman turned around and stared at his two grandsons. Both had such similar characteristics; tri-colored hair, almost the same height, same goofy smiles and attitudes. However, Yami was much more "vial" and Yami liked to think it was due to his crimson eyes. Yugi was calmer and had purple eyes instead. It made him proud to think that his grandchild think they could make him blush or uncomfortable. Little did they know.

"I was doing a presentation at his company about a year ago and afterwards, Mr. Kaiba asked for my opinion on a new product. As it was an honor and a tribute to the world, I did. I'm very pleased that he took my opinions and held that product back."

"What was the product grandfather?"

"Can't say."

"What did you say to have it held back?"

"Can't say." Yami's eyebrow twitched and his grin started to lose its "wickedness".

"What was your speech about?"

"Can't say." Yugi started to lose interest and slowly wondered back to his book.

"Are you our grandfather?

"Can't say. Wait!!"

Yami only laughed out loud and walked away. Yugi kept his noise in his book but you could see his sides starting to move from his laughter. Their grandfather started to turn red in the face. Who knew his grandchildren could get one on him?

When Yami sat at his desk in his room, his smile faded. He looked at a picture of his brother and him with an older man. Their father.

Their father who was murdered years ago.

He remembered that day long ago. Yugi would really never understand what their dad was like. Yami would never understand why his dad hadn't told him.

Taking out his wallet, he pulled his money he had made that night and saw there was more than he remembered. In fact, there was a 100 bill with a note attached to it.

"_Yami, you might wonder just how I got this in your wallet without you knowing. Well, being a CEO of the biggest gaming company in the world isn't my only hobby. If you ever need something, give this number a call. Seto Kaiba"_

His grinned returned.

"Who would have thought that Seto Kaiba would give me his number?" Yami softly spoke. "Well, I had better take a shower."

**Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp….**

"Come on Seto! Why can't I go to the arcade?"

"Because it's a school night." Seto said, his gaze never leaving his computer. His brother stood with his hands on Seto's desk and his face next to the computer. Here was his brother, now in high school and almost as tall as him.

"Mr. Kaiba."

"We're not done Mokuba."

"I'm not leaving." As if to challenge his brother, Mokuba sat down in the chair in front of the desk and crossed his arms in front of him. His face was still grim and unchanging.

"What is it, Isono?" Seto asked when he pressed the intercom.

"There is a phone call from a Yugi Mutou, he is trying to reach Mr. Mokuba." Looking up he saw Mokuba start to stand to reach for the phone only to have Seto take it first.

"This is Seto Kaiba. You are looking for my younger brother, Mr. Mutou?"

With his mouth wide opened, Mokuba looked amazed as he listened to his brother. Yugi Mutou was the only person beside his friend, Ryou, who looked at him as a human, not the son of the world renowned Kaiba Corporation. They often hung out at the arcade or at Ryou's house. Hearing his brother ask how he knew Mokuba, he thought of the first day he had met Yugi and Ryou.

It had been raining that day. He was so pissed at his brother that he ran away from home, determined to never go back. The life style of a rich boy was not something he enjoyed at times. He didn't have any true friends who liked him, for who he was, only those who wanted to be part of the Kaiba fame. Mokuba had run toward a public school he had always seen and wanted to attend. For hours he had hidden in one of the school's bushes when two boys his age came out. They hadn't been like other boys. They actually were concerned about his well being and not his status. After they had gotten him out of his wet clothes and into some borrowed ones, they walked him home to his mansion. Promising to visit at the same spot tomorrow, Mokuba had gone into the mansion and received a worry argument from his brother. The next day, Yugi and Ryou and met up with him and they had hung out. From then on, the three of them had become like the Three Musketeers.

"Very well." Seto's voice broke Mokuba's concentration and had him continue to glare at him.

When Seto hung up the phone, he finished typing his document. After finishing it, he leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"I guess you forgetting to tell me about your friend Yugi for several years just escaped you?"

"Seto."

"Just make sure you are home by 10 tonight."

Mokuba's mouth dropped to the ground.

"You'd better get going or I'll change my mind."

Slowly moving away, Mokuba cautiously looked at Seto in cause of him changing his mind. After his brother had left the office, Seto moved his attention back to his computer only to be cut when his cell rang.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Well, its great to know you gave me a correct number."

"Yami." Smiling, Seto moved back to lean against his chair. "What brings you to call me?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I was so stuck on this chapter. Sorry its short and everything but I seriously got stuck on it and my other yaoi story.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

"Yami." Smiling, Seto moved back to lean against his chair. "What brings you to call me?"

"_Well Seto, I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie this Saturday night?_

"What movie is it?"

"_Well, its an old time classic. Its called 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Have you heard of it?"_

"No."

"_You have never seen 'It's a Wonderful Life'? You live one sad life."_

"This is from a man who lives his life literally serving others?" He heard Yami laughing on the other end and for some odd reason, he felt glad to hear him laughing instead of being pissed off at him for that remark. Ever since that night only a day or two ago, he felt a different way toward those who were servers at a restaurant. He felt more compelled to have more respect for them. Well, when he thought about it, if a person had a complaint he didn't deal with it. He had hundreds of employees deal with complaints. He didn't have to deal with different kinds of people every minute for hours. He also had his own hours set while a server may or may not know their own schedule.

"_Seto?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Were you in another world? You weren't saying anything for a couple of minutes."_

"It was nothing. I'll take you up on that offer though. I like classic items."

"_Alright. Than I'll call you Friday night to let you know when and where to meet up."_

"Fine with me. " Seto was about to say more when he saw his secretary button light up on his telephone. "I've got to go. Work is calling."

"_Alright. Talk to you later."_

* * *

**Meanwhile at the arcade…**

Mokuba stepped out of the black car and waved the driver off. He preferred to be driven in a black car than the limo. He knew his brother would chain him to a wall if he walked out instead of being driven to his destination.

"Hey Yugi."

"I'm wondering what my brother sees in your brother." Mokuba halted three feet in front of Yugi with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Yeah, Yami met your brother the other night and told my grandfather and I about a new product that your brother wanted our grandfather wanted to check and see if its ready to have coming out for the general public."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"For as smart as my brother is, you'd think he'd ask if you were Yami's brother."

"Yeah. Yami just called me and asked if Ryou, you and I would like to go to a concert."

"Concert?"

"Yeah. There is this classic movie that he loves like no other and he said he and Seto are going."

"My brother?"

"Yeah."

"My brother, the CEO of the gaming world?"

"Yeah."

"My brother, whom you just talked to only moments ago?"

"Yeah."

"My brother, Seto?"

"What is your point Mokuba?" Yugi was starting to become a little aggravated with this little game.

"I'm shocked. My brother barely does anything with me anymore. Not that I mind but it's a little strange."

"Is your brother gay?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"Because my brother seems interested in him." Yugi saw his friend's eyes widen and his head tilt forward.

"Interested?"

"Yeah, remember Yami is gay. He seems interested in Seto."

"I don't think my brother is going to like that."

"You know Yami won't do anything. He makes sure the other person is comfortable and finds out from them before he does something."

Mokuba nodded his head in agreement. He remembered a few times seeing Yami with men. Yami always considered the other person first. An idea just came to Mokuba that had him grinning.

"I just thought of something."

"What if we got them together?"

"Your brother will kill you Mokuba?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him?"

"I'm in."

* * *

**I'm stuck ont his at the moment. My head is not coming up with ideas but if anyone wants to suggest something, I'm all up.**

**I don't know when I'll update next. Hopefully next week but I can't promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to: **Kessaris** because he/she wanted more lovey dovey.

Serious, if you guys have something you want, or want a one-shot story, tell me and I can probably get it done.

**MORE REVIEWS GET CHAPTERS UP QUICKER.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I didn't think you'd come Seto."

"Well, I thought I'd amuse you."

"Amuse that I am." Yami unfolded himself from the doorway he leaned upon. "I would have thought that you of all people would have something to do on a Saturday night than hang out with a server and see an old movie."

"Some of the best things in life are old things." Seto smirked back.

It was raining out so both men were wearing trench coats and scarves. Yami took out his umbrella from under his trench coat and opened it up. He looked behind him at Seto who just stood with an amused look.

"Don't tell me we have to take the limo?" Yami asked when Seto just stood there with a look of disbelief.

"No." Taking the umbrella he had so it would not poke his eye out. Laughing at Yami's scowl, Seto waited for Yami to start heading them into the direction of the movie.

"Come on."

As Yami and Seto walked out into the rain, they didn't notice their two little brothers around the corner. They had found out they were going to meet at the restaurant where Yami worked since it was close to the theatre.

"I do have to wonder Yami, why this particular movie."

"This is a classic. I promise you'll love it."

During the movie, Seto and Yami watched the movie with few words between them. When they exited the theatre, Yami appeared to be laughing at something. Neither noticed two people pass by them; those two people being their brothers. Both walked to the restaurant where they had met.

During the meal, Seto kept glancing sideways. Yami finally saw his eyes and looked sideways too and recognized his younger brother. Grinning, both signaled the waitress and paid for the food and leaving a gracious tip. Grabbing the umbrella, Seto walked out first and started to run with Yami. They ran toward a park and hid underneath a bridge. Running footsteps stopped on top of the bridge.

"Where'd they go Yugi?"

"No clue. I could have sworn I had just seen them. Do you think they saw us?"

"Maybe. Lets go this way."

Yami and Seto stood against the wall and waited before they heard silence. When they thought it was safe, they let out their laughter they had held in.

"Wow. Who would have thought that we had sneaky little brothers." Yami looked out at the scene of the park.

"I guess. Wonder why they were following us." Seto had the umbrella out and waited for Yami. But when Yami didn't come, he turned around. Yami had actually gone the other way.

"I know why."

"You do."

"I knew Mokuba was friends with my brother for a couple of years now."

"Okay."

"Seto. I'm gay."

"Excuse me." Seto stepped back from Yami, as if he had slapped him.

"I'm gay. Meaning, I prefer men over women."

"I know what gay means." Seto snapped.

"Well, than excuse me."

"Why does it matter if you are?"

"A couple years ago, our brothers set me up with a girl and I had actually liked her brother instead. She understood and tried to get us together but at a pace I was sure he would be comfortable. He turned out to be straight. I promised myself that I wouldn't go through that again. I would make sure the other person was sure."

"…."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to get home from here."

"Some first date." That halted Yami in his footsteps.

"Date?"

"Yeah. I never go on them because I think most people just see me as a status symbol. You don't. In fact, you challenge my status."

"Date?" Yami looked bewildered at Seto.

"Yeah. I too prefer men over women."

"…."

"What?"

"Seto, I didn't say that so you would feel sorry for me."

"Why would I, Seto Kaiba, say anything to make sure I didn't hurt someone?"

"You're gay?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Instead of answering, Seto moved to Yami and pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami could feel his start stop. Only his lips seemed to respond and pressed harder against Seto. When he felt arms go around his waist, Yami felt the blood return and locked his around Seto's neck.

"Well, aren't you two getting cozy?"

Seto and Yami tensed and looked and saw their brothers. Both younger boys just grinned at their older brothers. Yami tried to move but Seto kept his grip on him. He tried to struggle, but no so their brothers could notice.

"Seto?" Yami whispered.

Seto's only response was to kiss him.

"Would you two not do that when we are here?" Yugi asked.

"I don't care if you are doing that with a girl or guy, I don't need to it what-so-ever."

"Grow up."

"Will you let me go?" Yami whispered but with a hint of impatience.

Seto once again only kissed him.

"Seto!"

"Mokuba, you and Yugi go away. You are making this first date horrible."

"DATE!" Yugi and Mokuba yelled.

"GO!" Yami demanded. He pointed for them to leave.

After the two left, Yami only glared at Seto.

"You have a lot to explain, Seto!"

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have the next three chapters up and set but I won't probably post another for two weeks. January 19th is probaby whenI will post next. I want to try to post a chapter every other week.

I KNOW! You want them now but I'm getting deathly ill once again and its taking its mark. I'm trying to get better so I can work and do more chapters as well.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS....RUDE OR NOT....

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"You have a lot to explain Seto!" Yami finally pushed Kaiba away from him and backed up against the wall. His entire body was tense and felt it could take on a train, for as much adrenaline that was pumping. When Seto just stared at Yami, the adrenaline started to slow down.

"I'm sorry. But as you told me the very first time we met: I'm Seto Kaiba. The gaming master of this world or whatever it was you called me. You can probably see, or I can hope you can understand why no one, not even my brother knew. People are already anti-gay that it isn't even funny."

One bone at time loosened and could see slump. Finally, Yami moved from the wall and let go of his breath. It seemed all that tense activity was having him forgetting to breathe. Yami refused to look at him, in fact, he seemed to look at the ground with his eyes moving a little to quick for Seto's taste. Slowly, he moved to Yami until he saw the other give a quick glance before looking at the ground. Gathering Yami into his arms, Seto felt no resistance. Actually, Yami felt lucid in his hold. Not able to tell if Yami's eyes were still moving the speed of light, Seto hoped this calmed him down or gave him a little bit of reassurance.

"Seto." Yami whispered. He buried his face into Seto's chest and held onto him. "I'm sorry."

"No problems. When you told me about that past incident, I knew you weren't lying. Than after you started kissing with me, I KNEW!"

"Seto, I'm going to go at a pace that is good for you." Seto moved from Yami's arms and held him at his arm's length's distance.

"What about Yami?"

"Being in a "relationship" would be nice, but the other person has to be in it as much as I am. I can't go through that again."

"We'll go through it together." Before Yami was able to get a single word out, Seto's lips covered his own. This kiss started out gentle but quickly turned into "battle" between the two. Despite Seto had to bend a little bit, he gave all he had but found it amusing that Yami was pushing up into him to try and give more. After moments of kissing, they finally broke apart but only an inch from each other's lips. Their foreheads touched and when Yami opened his eyes, he found Seto's deep ocean blue eyes waiting for his. Both men smiled and lightly kissed. With one arm around Yami, they walked out but not before Seto grabbed the umbrella he had tossed aside when he first kissed Yami.

"What should we do now?"

"We could go to my house and watch Hocus Pocus."

"Hocus Pocus?"

Yami lightly punched Seto in the gut.

"Are you telling me that you have never seen Hocus Pocus? Its one of the greatest Halloween movies ever. Bette Midler plays a witch in it!"

"No. I run the best company in the world. That pretty much takes up my time."

"Good thing I cam around." Seto only chuckled.

"Grandfather! I'm home. I brought a guest." Yami yelled when the two arrived at his apartment. He was currently hanging their coats when he called out for his grandfather. "Grandfather?"

"I guess he's not home?" Seto asked when Yami came back from looking around.

Yami only shrugged.

"Now to make popcorn. What kind of soda would you like?"

"Didn't we just have that?"

"Fine. I'll make it just for me." Yami tongued at Seto.

Seto just snorted.

"Fine argument; exhaling!" Yami laughed.

When he was waiting for the pop machine to pop the popcorn, he gathered some napkins, plates and cups. A pair of arms entangled his waist and pulled him full length against Seto. Loving the warmth and comfort the body behind his, he leaned against the other. When the machine made a beeping noise, the arms wouldn't let go so he had to waddle to the machine. After everything was set on the tray, Seto finally let go and carried the tray. He followed Yami out of the small kitchen and down the hall.

He figured the room was Yami's. There were posters of different artists and groups. Than on the desk and dressers were pictures his family and possibly his friends. In fact, a picture of Yugi, Yami and even Mokuba was next to his bed. It felt strange that Yami knew his brother and not once did Mokuba ever mention it.

Well, he HAD only met Yami only a couple of days ago….IF THAT! In fact, for the past three years, the company had been going through several takeovers by the previous CEO's henchmen that it took up all his time. Thankfully, in a strange sense, that Yami was there for Mokuba.

"What?" Seto was taken from his thoughts when Yami said something.

"I said that picture was taken about a year ago, when the three of us went to a concert."

"A concert."

"Yeah. I had three tickets to go see Hyde. He's a singer."

"Hmmm."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." He allowed Yami to pull him down to the floor, where he suppose when he was looking at the picture, that Yami moved every blanket and pillow to the floor. When he was situated against the bed, he saw Yami lay on his stomach.

About halfway through the movie, Seto moved so he lay next to Yami. During some of the mini-action scenes, the two were more focused on throwing pieces of popcorn at each other. Every once in a while, they would steal a kiss from each other or share a popcorn piece. At the end, Yami was in Seto's arms while they watched Zachary return home.

"Now you have…" Yami stopped when he saw Seto was asleep. "You look way to damn cute."

Yami heard a voice call out and slowly removed Seto's arms from around him to go see his grandfather. When he reached the kitchen he saw his grandfather starting to make dinner while an old family friend was helping.

"Yami. I didn't expect home until later. Is Yugi with you?"

"No he's with Mokuba."

"And you?"

"I'm with Seto."

"Kaiba?" His grandfather stopped what he was doing and looked at his eldest grandchild. He had helped raised his two grandchildren when his son had appeared at the door in the middle of the night. Yami had only been five and Yugi almost three. Now it was almost twenty years later and he still at times saw them as the small fragile children who needed him. It seemed he would need to come out of that illusion and see them for grown men. But they were grown men who still needed him.

"Yes. I'm with Seto. More ways than one."

"Yami. I know you don't want to hear it."

"I'll be careful grandfather. In fact, he's the one pushing."

"Kaiba?" Yami grinned while he nodded.

"Well, are you two hungry?"

"He's actually asleep and we've eaten more than our fill of junk food."

"Alright. Well, there will be extra for you two in case you are hungry later."

"Alright. I'm going to go join him and sleep."

"Just be safe Yami," his grandfather whispered as he walked toward his room.

* * *

**I love Bette Midler!!!! She rocks! I was watching that movie when I was writing this chapter.**

**Hyde is a J-pop senstation or is it J-rock....not sure XP**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter Six

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled when he came home.

"Yugi."

"And Mokuba!" Mokuba laughed. Both boys walked to the living room and saw their grandfather discussing something with his friend.

"Its good to see you again Mokuba."

"You too Mr. Motou."

"How was your day boys?"

"It was great. How are you today sir?" Yugi addressed his grandfather's friend.

"I'm doing well. Your grandfather and I were just discussing your brothers."

"Brothers?" Yugi and Mokuba questioned together. They looked at each other and then at the two older men.

"When did Seto and Yami become….what is it you call them nowadays? Item?"

"What?" Mokuba and Yugi tried to throw them off by acting surprised.

"Yeah. They're sleeping together in his room." Turning on their heels, both boys went to the spoken room and saw two figures in the dark. Flipping on their cell phones, they allowed the minimal light show their brothers were sleeping together. It seemed that Yami was comfortably settled in Seto's arms, while the other had most of the pillows. Considering both had their shirts on, the young brothers determined nothing had happened.

"I guess they're really together. Did you know your brother was…?" Yugi hinted.

"No. Than again, we really haven't spoken to each about our lives. It would make sense."

"How?" Motioning to Mokuba that he wanted to shut the door, he waited for the other's answer while he shut the door.

"My brother has one of the top companies in the world. It's not only top in gaming but almost every other category as well. There are a lot of people who oppose gays. Parents would stop buying things for their children, just because the CEO was gay."

"Damn. I forgot."

"It's strange. For these past years, we know him as a CEO but today, we forgot about that statue of his and think of him as a normal human."

"That is strange."

"I thought your brother would go slow?" Mokuba asked. He was leaning against the all with his arms folded over his chest.

"What about your brother? He kept kissing Yami." Yugi snapped.

"Sorry."

"Let's go out and leave them alone. I'd rather not have this conversation with my grandfather."

* * *

**Several hours later………….**

Seto awoke from his sleep but felt very sluggish. In fact, he felt a comfortable sluggish. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good after a night's sleep. It was dark but he saw through the little light that was peeking through he was on the floor. His mind fumbled through the day.

"_That right. I went on a date with Yami. We saw that movie than made out under a bridge._" Looking in his arms, he saw Yami still sleeping. _"Than we came back here and watched another movie, with parts of making out and than going to sleep. Wonder what the hell time it is?"_

Moving his one arm, he took his cell out of his pocket and saw it flash 2 a.m. as it did with every time a new hour came on.

"_I have a meeting today. I think I'll text my secretary to cancel it. God knows I need a break."_ As Seto texted his secretary the orders to cancel all meetings and to have them rescheduled another time, he felt that his secretary could use a break too. After all, she was there earlier than he was there and he was there by 6 a.m. and she would leave around 7 p.m. or even later. He made a mental note to get an assistant secretary for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting my secretary."

"At?"

"2 a.m."

"She deserves a raise." Yami mumbled and snuggled more into Seto to keep the cell phone's light from him.

"That and finding her an assistant secretary. She's one hell of a woman. If I weren't gay, I think I'd go for her."

That had Yami's head coming out and grinning.

"Tell me more about her."

"Her name is Aurora and she came from America. She had always fantasized about working in Japan. Has a three degrees; business management, Japanese culture, and secretarial. She's always there before I am and I get there around 6 a.m. and leaves late at night." He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Could she be a spy?"

"I looked into that and didn't find anything."

"How?"

"If her computer or anything technological did something even remotely suspicious, I had it set to have my computer send a virus to it and destroy whatever was on it."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She has been there for almost two years now. Never complains and seems to know when I need a break. In fact, there was this one meeting that she came in and pushed, LITERALLY PUSHED, everyone out and said I needed a break. She than returned with food and guarded my door."

"Some woman."

"Gave her raise that day."

"She was actually raised by her uncles. They weren't rich or anything but made sure she went to the best colleges. In fact, about 70% of her paycheck, she sends to them."

"I think I should be jealous."

"Maybe." Seto leaned down and kissed around Yami's face until he came into contact with those seductive lips that drove him crazy. "I love these lips."

Yami tried to suppress his laughter.

"I'm serious. These lips make me want to forget everything."

"By all means." Yami wrapped his arms around Seto and poured more into it.

* * *

**I'll update on February 2nd.**

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

So the only excuse I have for not updating when I said I would, is I was plain out lazy.

**However, I'm proud to say I'm writing three more chapters right now!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It had been a week since Kaiba had seen Yami left. Neither one's schedule would allow them to be with each other without a possible scene. If Yami was at work, Kaiba was at home or working on work. If Seto was at work, than Yami was usually relaxing and preparing for his next shift. However, before Seto had gone to work the morning after he stayed the night at Yami's they both decided their next date would be at the Kaiba Mansion in a week.

When Kaiba "tried" to leave, Yami grabbed his collar of his trench coat and started a make out session. It was only after his grandfather had come out to get his morning coffee that he told the two too to do that in the bedroom and not the front door. Kaiba only nodded while Yami laughed.

Now a week had past.

Time for "Date #2."

It was around dinner time when the doorbell of the Kaiba Mansion was rung. Earlier this week, Kaiba had told all employees that they were to have the weekend off and that they would still be paid as if they had worked. This way, there were no problems.

Except for Aurora.

Normally, she wouldn't question anything he ordered but this had her saying only one thing.

"_Please be careful Mr. Kaiba."_

"You're early Yami." The other was shaking his umbrella.

"Well, its pouring out so I thought I'd come early." Yami smirked and yanked on Kaiba's tie to bring their lips together. "Want me to leave and come back in 15 minutes?"

"Let me think about that while I do this." Kaiba grabbed put his hands on Yami's waist and walked the two of them into the mansion, all the while they kissed. When Yami was in the mansion, he pushed the door closed and then roughly shoved him against the door.

Moans came from both men.

"Can you guys find each other's tonsils someone else, besides the front door?" Mokuba voiced out. Yugi stood next to him laughing.

Ripping his lips from Yami, Seto looked behind him but kept the other trapped between his body and the door. Not that Yami seemed to mind. In fact, Yami reached around and grabbed Kaiba's ass. He pulled the other closer so their bodies touched almost everywhere. Smirking at the two younger brothers, Yami enjoyed the closeness.

"You could go through the back Mokuba."

"My keys to the mansion are right on table next to the door Seto." Keys were thrown at his head.

"See ya later Yami!" Yugi said as the two left.

"Now where was I?" Seto turned his attention back to Yami.

"Deciding if you wanted me to come back in," Yami looked at his watch, "10 minutes."

"Right."

The two bodies molded together more; Kaiba lifted Yami up by cupping his ass and felt the other's legs wrap tightly around his waist. It was a good thing their brothers had left because both men's arousals were becoming painfully obvious through their jeans. Yami meshed his hands in Kaiba's combed hair. When air became necessary, the two started to lessen on their kiss. His face lay against Yami's neck-collarbone junction while Yami leaned his head against the door.

"Stay."

"Rrrrright." Yami shuttered out.

"Dinner is going to be ready in 15 minutes if you want to go…"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Something smells delicious!" Yami exclaimed when he came into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"No. Mind if we sit here at the island?"

"Not at all." The kitchen seemed to be the size of a classroom. There were counters on every single wall space, that wasn't a door or window. He half expected it to be a dark mansion, but like the bathroom, the counters were a light maple color and the walls were a light blue color. The islands were something else. There were four of them. The one next to the backdoor had a stove in it. Half of the counter was burners, while the other half was a cooling section.

Than there was another counter next to the fridge underneath the counter, there was nothing but mini-fridges. Atop of it were a pop machine and little machines for coffees or ice machines. Hell, there was even an ICEE machine. The one counter next to the dishes appeared to have the fancy china dishes. Than there was the final counter.

Seto had put two plate settings next to each other with a little buffet across it, like a buffet for the two of them. On the counter next to that island, there was a stereo playing music. Yami heard a song and tried to identify it.

"You like t.A.T.u.?"

"Yes."

"Who would have thought."

"You sure like putting me in that 'Who would have thought?' area, don't you?" He asked when he put the finishing touches where they were going to sit.

"Yeah. Who else gets to?"

"I'll give you that one. You can go ahead and get yourself something to drink. If you want an actually drink, they are under the ICEE machine."

"No way! And your secretary beat the shit out of her? I'm beginning to like this Aurora more and more." Yami lay on the floor of the living room and laughed as Seto told him stories about his secretary.

"If there is anyone I can count on or trust, besides my brother, its Aurora. This entire week has shown that." Seto lounged on the couch, with one leg stretched out on it and the other on the floor. He had his head lean against the arm of the chair while one of his hands held onto a drink. His jacket and had been dropped on the back of the couch along with Yami's.

"What do you mean?" Yami moved to lie on his side.

"I've never done anything like this before in my life. This entire week, I've been unbearable to her. She is one of the few people that I won't question or get rude to."

"Why were you rude to her?"

"I wasn't."

"What?"

"I was taking her to lunch everyday and giving her more compliments than ever."

Yami sat up and looked like he had been slapped.

"You scared her to death."

"Yeah. She actually hit me her book."

"Good."

"Good?" Seto lifted his head up from the arm of the chair and gave a bewildered look at the other.

"You scared the poor girl. Your probably deserved it."

"This bump says either wise." Kaiba pointed to a small bump right above his eyes with his free hand. Yami crawled over to Kaiba and gave it a small kiss.

"Bertter?"

"Yes." Yami went onto his knees and put a hand on each side of Kaiba's head. Seto only smirked at him.

"I'm glad you feel better." Yami's lips lightly brushed over Seto's. Their eyes locked.

"You're not leaving tonight."

* * *

His breath was knocked out of him when Kaiba shoved him up and against the bedroom door when the bedroom door was shut and locked. Clothes started to become undone and thrown wherever. Hands rushed to find whatever skin was underneath the clothing. It seemed that Yami's words of wanting to take this relationship at a pace Seto was comfortable was indeed the truth.

Seto wanted speed. He wanted Yami now!

Never in his life did he think he'd be in a position like this. His last "relationship" was a joke. The guy only wanted to use him in anyway possible. Here, with Seto, it seemed that he wanted only to be on equal ground with him.

As if Seto Kaiba, richest man on the planet, was on the same world as Yami, middle class server.

"Stop thinking Yami. And start feeling." Seto demanded. He nipped at the pulsing vein in Yami's neck.

That got Yami's attention.

When both men had their shirts off and pants starting to become undone, Yami stopped Seto's hands from removing the tie.

"Keep that on. I've always imagined you taking me with a tie on." He whispered seductively into Seto's ear. He lightly bit the other's earlobe and smirked when he felt the other groan and shutter.

Taking matters into his hands, he took Yami's ass and lifted him so Yami understood that Seto was taking control now. Yami moved one hand to Seto's hair while the other one went down to Seto's pants. Through the pants, he felt hidden arousal and passion Seto was starting to release onto Yami. And Yami only!

A wicked idea came to Yami's mind. Instead of trying to undo the pants, he began to stroke Seto and had the pleasure of it jumping into his hand. His head came into contact with the door very painfully when Seto jumped at the shock of a hand stroking him. If he lost his control, he knew Yami would give him crap about it, but for how long? It didn't matter, he couldn't lose control.

"That hurt, Seto."

Seto didn't respond. His tongue responded for him instead, He moved his head until it was licking Yami's nipple. As soon as he felt a little control return, he pulled it with his teeth and felt Yami do a little jump. At the corner of his eye, he saw the other nipple become a little erect and decided to latch onto it. The body beneath was breathing quickly and harshly, as if dying from a slow, very slow death. As he continued to "kill" Yami, he moved them from the door and started to walk to the bed. He prayed that they wouldn't hit anything on the way there.

As if life was that kind.

When he felt the comforter from his bed touch his knees, he realized that life could be kind. Immediately, he had Yami go onto the bed with him following him. When he tried to move, his pants didn't give any lee way. Regrettably, he moved from Yami and the bed. Looking down at his boyfriend, he saw he was in as much heat and pain as he was. Both men kept their eyes on each other; mimicking each other. As Seto reached down to remove his pants completely, Yami did as well. When they were finally nude, except for Seto's tie, he came back to Yami.

Seeing that Seto was moving to slow, Yami sat up a ways and grabbed hold of Seto's tie.

"Now!"

Their lips began a duel of control only to have Yami lose control when Seto brushed his fingertips over his nipples. As if things couldn't make it more painful for him, Seto brushed his arousal against Yami. Shutters throughout their bodies had them become more excited and wither in pain as well. Trying to lose some of that pain, Yami moved from Seto to lie against the pillows only to have Seto on him in a second. Lying full length with Seto, he had Yami spread his legs to accommodate them both.

Yami heard Seto rummage through the nightstand next to bed.

"Long enough arms for you?"

"Here." Seto dropped the lube onto Yami's chest. Slowly he undid the top and when Seto put his fingers next to it, he squirted some. When Seto started to move his fingers around to make them slick, Yami joined him. Yami leaned up to capture Seto's lips. Seto took this as a sign to begin the true pain that was sure to come. Reaching around Yami, he gently circled the outside of Yami's ass hole. When he felt it begin to quiver, he slowly moved one finger into the hole.

His lips were quickly bitten by Yami. He knew it had to be painful when he started to taste blood. Using his free hand, he began to brush Yami's nipples to avert the attention to something more pleasurable. When Yami didn't seem as tense, he slipped one more in.

This time, Yami released his lips to lightly scream. He knew it was painful and had been taken a couple of times but he didn't think he'd truly get through the pain. When a hand grasped his arousal, he jumped at the sensation. He took this time to move his lube covered hand to begin stroking Seto's arousal. When both hands touched at the arousals, they both took both and stroked them.

Seeing Yami was becoming completely void of the pain at this moment, he added his third finger. Waiting for Yami to do something, he was surprised he didn't.

"Now, Seto." Yami whispered.

Doing what Yami asked, he guided himself to Yami's hole. Deciding to go completely in one move, he whispered an apology and entered. As Yami screamed, Seto covered Yami's lips with his own. He took Yami's head into his hands to try the other from hurting himself.

Below, his arousal could feel Yami's wall tighten beyond words around him. Time moved until he felt those walls loosen around him. Looking at Yami's pained expression; he waited until those crimson eyes looked at him. Tears started to leak out and he slowly moved to kiss them away. With every kiss he gave him, he whispered sorry for what he did.

"Se..to."

"Yami. I love you. I'm so sorry."

"If you go slowly, I'll be fine." When Seto refused to move, one of Yami's hands captured Seto's and gently gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Slowly."

Taking lead, he started to move slowly from Yami and back in. When he felt a little resistance, he took that as a positive sign. Arching up with each movement into him, Yami felt a pleasure move into him. Unlike the past times, he had done this, he had never experienced any pleasure, only pain. With Seto, it seemed all that matter was they were both equal and enjoying it. After several thrusts into Yami, Seto became more confident and gave a single harsh push. Instead of screaming pain, he moaned out Seto's name.

Both bodies moved faster with each thrust Seto gave him. Seto used his free hand to reach between their bodies and stroke Yami's neglected arousal. Pre-cum started to leak out.

"Seto!"

Both men came to realize that their peaks were coming. Seto took this into his mind and tried to have them come at the same time.

"SETO!!!" Yami screamed out and squeezed Seto's hand painfully. When Yami shot his cum between bodies and Seto felt that cum shoot between his fingers, he finally came into Yami. Seto collapsed on Yami.

"That was something." Yami breathed out.

"Yeah." With whatever strength he found, Seto rolled off of Yami and onto his back. Feeling a body straddle his, Seto grinned at Yami when he opened his eyes. Yami had one of his hands up with it covered in white stuff. Seto's cum. He grabbed Seto's hand that was covered with his cum and laced them together. Bringing them and his face together, he licked those fingers and than pushed his tongue into Seto's mouth. He felt Seto's arousal begin to harden once more.

Both men licked their hands to be somewhat clean, but still sticky.

"That was beyond hot, Yami."

"I know." Their lips meshed together.

* * *

**SO, how was it? Cute or not?**

**Please review! Like I said on my other stories, if I get about 10 reivew by next Thursday, I will post the next chapter than. By the way, the reviews HAVE TO HAVE something more than "Next chapter!" Try saying what you like or something. If I get reviews that are just telling me to "Update" than I won't update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I didn't get my 10 reviews but I got some! THANKS!!!**

**I would have updated sooner, but my job calls me like 2x a week to cover an extra shift, atop of those I already have! I swear, I am the only person who works there at times.**

**Well, I'm hoping that I will update sooner than usual since I'm in a writing mood. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Thank you Yami."

"For what?" He still sat straddling the other's waist but was at the moment leaning down to kiss Seto.

"You said you wanted to take this at my pace and I did it a little faster than you were probably expected."

"Well, you could make it up to me. I need a shower but I'm willing to conserve water." He pulled on the tie that Seto wore and yanked him up until the other was on his elbows. "What do you say?"

"Kaiba Corporation is always willing to help conserve the natural resources."

"Good. As the big CEO, how are you athletic wise?"

"Good enough to make your pulse run."

"Let's rid this tie." While his hands worked on the tie, his lips captured Seto's. Once again, their bodies reacted lustfully toward the other. "I don't see us making it to the shower."

"Well, than, we'll have to try again later." Seto rolled them over until he had the other man completely under him and had both wrists in one of his. The Adam's apple kept jumping spontaneously while he bit the neck presented to him.

Here was he, Seto Kaiba, one of the richest men in the world, and he was having sex as if his life depended on it. And not just any kind of sex, it was sex with a server; a male server! If anyone found this out, he wondered how and if his company could survive. For whatever reason, society would not accept this fact, and would either have his company plummet or the corporation would destroy him from the inside. However, he didn't give a shit! If society was going to condemn him, than so be it. Right now all he wanted to do was just ram himself into Yami all night long. Looking at Yami's eyes mostly closed and his body breathing so breathlessly, he knew he felt right.

Releasing Yami's wrists, he moved his down until Yami's pelvis was pressed up against his. Feeling Yami's legs wrap themselves around, he moved them around until he was up on his legs and walked backwards toward the bathroom. Their breaths were knocked out of them when his back hit the wall next to the bathroom.

Helping out, Yami pulled one of his arms away from Seto and felt around the wall for the light switch. When the light came on, Seto continued into the shower stall. Forgetting anything about showers, he turned it on but tore his mouth away when freezing water hit his back. Seto only smirked and maneuvered them away from the shower head.

"Not funny!" Yami demanded. "It was freezing!"

"I think it is." Seto chuckled and only chuckled harder when Yami hit him. When he felt the steam become warmer, he moved them back to the water. Seeing the water had hit the wall on the opposite side of the showerhead, he moved them until it was Yami's back to the wall. Hissing at him, Seto ignored it and moved his attention to being inside Yami.

"Set…O!!" Whatever Yami was going to yell at Seto was quickly forgotten. The pleasure of being filled had goosebumps crawling up his skin. Seto's arousal hit his pleasure spot dead on.

"Yami." That one word had barely left his mouth when his lips attached themselves to the other's lips.

"Seto." Their fingers entwined with each other above Yami's head and against the wall.

Feeling their sexual peak about to come, the two pressed closer until not even air could come between them. As their orgasm came flushing into them, they tensed and than felt their bones start to become jelly. Removing his hands from Yami's, Seto moved the other away from the wall and onto the little bench the shower stall had. He stood and let the water rinse any evidence of their previous rounds from his body.

"Nice."

"Could say the same to you." Quickly, he turned the showerhead so it would hit Yami dead on in the face. The other instantly stood and started to rub the water from his face.

"Bastard."

"Yeah." Seeing Yami wanting to kill him, he quickly captured the other in gentle kiss.

"I don't know if I have the stamina or ability to go another round just yet." Yami whispered, as he put his arms around Seto's waist and laid his head on his chest.

"Take your time." Capturing his lips once more, Seto lingered in releasing him.

As Yami showered, Seto went back to his room and pulled on his boxers and long pajama pants. Looking at the mess, he went around and cleaned up. There was no reason for his maid/mother-like-figure Lati to clean it up. In fact, he could very well see the stern voice and face she would give him. Fearing for his life, as well as Yami's life, he made sure it was all clean; including the bed sheets. He searched the smaller one of the closets and pulled out new sheets. Putting the dirty items in the laundry basket, he made a note to make sure HE did the laundry.

Sneaking to his brother's room, he grabbed a pair of pants and shirt, since he knew there was no way Yami would be able to fit in his. When he returned to his room, he locked his door. Hearing the shower was still on he walked into the bathroom, not before he picked up Yami's boxers.

Hearing Yami sing a song, Seto smiled.

Yami had a nice voice.

Going back to his bedroom, he fell onto his bed. Deciding he needed to rest from the rounds he had with Yami, he shut his eyes for a few moments.

That was how Yami found him. One of his arms across his eyes while the other one on his stomach with his palm flat against it. He felt his pulse jump radically but decided not to do anything. He knew his body wouldn't be able to survive a third round in less than an hour. Instead, he walked over to the bed and moved to the other. Reaching at the foot of the bed, he pulled the comforter over their bodies.

"You sure are cute when you're sleeping." Yami snuggled up to Seto.

Sensing a warm source next to him, Seto moved to his side and gathered it closer to his body.

"Yami." He murmured.

"Yep." Yami smiled. "You are cute."


	9. Chapter 9

**I was going to update sooner but my jobs (3 of them) called me up to cover shifts and we had our health inspections coming up so I had to pick up others' slack. Besides, it was my mom's birthday this weekend, so being the responsible child, I've helped her get better because she has the flu and celebrate with her. And the week before was my 21st birthday so these two weeks I've had perfect excuses.**

**Well, here is chapter nine.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

"May I help you?" A young woman with long silver hair in a ponytail looked up from her desk. Yami though his crimson eyes were strange but her silver eyes were something else, especially with that silver hair of hers. She had a sophisticated look on her; what, with those rectangular glasses and nicely pressed blouse. When he glanced at her hand on the pen and not seeing a ring, he register this must be the infamous Aurora. It seemed Seto wasn't mistaken on his description on her.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba." He figured if he used Seto's first name, than hell would break loose with her.

"..."

_"Okay! Maybe more information."_

"I'm an old friend of his and he asked me to come by here and give him some information on my grandfather."

"Mutou?" Yami's face did a double take at the word.

"Uhh...yeah?"

"You must be Yugi's older brother and Mr. Mutou's other grandson." Her emotionless face broke a smile. The eyes sparkled at the mention of his family, which meant, he was so giving them gifts if he could get to the office.

"Let me go check. Have a seat over there is you would." She gestured to the chairs across from her desk. When he finally sat down, she moved to enter the office.

* * *

**Several moments later...**

"Mr. Yami Mutou?" Yami looked up from the magazine he was currently browing through and saw Aurora standing in front of him. He moved his head back when she bent down until her eyes were level with his. Right than, he felt all he needed was a double-sided mirror and a spot light on him and he would be in a prison holding. When her eyes finally widened and the tilting of her head had her smile, he hesitantly smiled.

"All right! You may approach him." With that, she walked away and started to work once more.

All he could do was move his eyes up and down and try to recall what just happened. Cautiously he moved to Seto's door, when he had his hand on the door handle, he was waiting for her to say something when the typing stopped. Counting to ten, he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Seto looked up from his computer and watched as Yami ran 10 steps from the door and look at it, as if expecting it to bite him. It seemed Aurora had gotten to Yami. Normally, he wasn't amused by the person's actions after her doing but seeing Yami, who was usually calm and collected, act in tight nervous manner had him laughing. Standing up, he quietly walked to Yami, when he was three feet from him, he bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Hi."

"AHHH!!!" Yami moved so quickly that his hand came into contact with Seto's face.

Time stood still.

Yami just stood and tried to regulate his breathing. Meanwhile, Seto's head was tilted down and away from the contact. When he turned back to Yami, the other finally shook out of his phase.

"Seto!" Instantly worried for the taller CEO, he moved his hands the other's face, gently trying not to touch the redden check. Seto only chuckled at Yami's concern.

"Aurora likes to do that."

"This is normal?" Yami moved away.

"You smacking me isn't. But making anyone who enters is." Seto pulled Yami into an embrace and captured the smaller one's lips. "Hi."

"Hi, to you too!" Yami said, as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Furthering more into the kiss, neither of them noticed a light begin to flicker through the blinds in the office. Even though the blinds were half turned to keep most of the outside world, it still meant that the outside could still get in. As Seto's hands began to lower to Yami's ass, the office door slammed way open and than immediately shut. Both men moved away and watched Aurora go to the window and push a button. When the blinds finally shut, automatic lights came on and they watched as Aurora go by each window and inspect something. When she was finally finished she looked at the two.

"May I remind you Seto, that it isn't wise to do that with your windows closed, especially at this time." She said as if she owned the place and he was the secretary. Than she did something that Yami never expected, she perched herself on the desk. THE DESK. Suddenly, he felt like his heart was beginning to break. What was their relationship, was what had Yami pondering.

"I think it would be wise if you explained to Yami now. I don't want to hurt him." Aurora spoke up from her seat.

"I told Aurora about us and she offered to be of help." Seto moved away from Yami and onto the couch, a few feet from the desk.

"Help?"

"Yes, I have two uncles. One is my biological uncle and the other is his partner. My parents were killed when I as younger. And so forth, my father's brother agreed to raise me and it was written in my parents will as well. I was raised by my parents and uncles that it didn't matter if your parents are hetero or homosexual, as long as they raise and love you. So, I've never had a problem with gays. When I was accepted as his secretary, I knew he was gay. There was an essence of him that had me think of home." Aurora smiled at Seto and than at Yami.

"Okay?" Yami was still confused.

"I'm not trying to be rude but you coming into his life right now wasn't the best time but I'm happy for him."

"Excuse me!" Yami was confused but he would be damned if he was going to take this bullshit.

"There is another company trying to outdo the Kaiba Corporation. The Schroeder Corporation is trying to win the seven top bids Kaiba Corp has right now."

"Top 7?"

"Yes, there are three with the gaming industry. Two with the governments. And the last two with other areas, one being a novelist."

"Wow!" Yami looked at Seto.

"Yeah. Well, when Seto told me about you, I told him that both of you could use me. In the case, as a middle person. Let's say, you think a media person is following you, I could meet up with you here. Having them think you are going to walk me home."

"All this for Seto and me?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Probably because I keep saying Seto instead of Mr. Kaiba." Aurora grinned.

"Probably."

"Don't worry, Yami. There is nothing behind Mr. Kaiba and me. In fact, I'm busy helping my uncles out write now that a personal life isn't an option at the moment."

"You didn't tell me this Aurora." Kaiba now stood up and looked at his secretary.

"He's sick. He found out some results that has us shaken up. Both of them agreed they don't want me to fly home for the extra trip."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Thats why I'm helping you guys. I've been working here for months and the only time I really ever saw Mr. Kaiba happy or a thread of emotions," she only shook her head at him when he growled, "was when his brother was here. Seeing him happy reminds me of home."

"So, we just use you when something feels strange?"

"Yeah. So, before anyone says anything, I need to return to my desk. Its been a pleasure to finally meet you Yami. I'm erased your schedule for the rest of the day and reschuled them for next week, Mr. Kaiba." With that, Aurora hopped off the desk and left the room.

"She's a little scary." Yami said. With agreement on his tongue, Kaiba moved to Yami and embraced the other again. He didn't have to wait long for the other to start kissing him.

"Those blinds don't mean you start that up again." Aurora said as she cracked open the door and shut it once again.

"Scary."

"Why don't you and I go to my place and I cook you a little dinner and watch a movie." Yami suggested.

"My car?" Kaiba asked.

* * *

**So, how was that!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know why I'm updating so soon........wow!**

**For this I think I should get lots of reviews!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"I know Aurora explained it to me but let me make sure it all correct. Aurora was raised by a gay couple and so forth, she has no problems with being gay. It seems she could tell you were gay and didn't have a problem with it, except..." Yami paused for a moment to look at Seto who kept a straight face but his hands clenched on the steering wheel tightly, "Except that she had a problem when I came along at the wrong time."

"Supposedly." Seto whispered.

"Well, she does have a point. If you and that other company are fighting for several of the same bids, than I guess me coming at this time would be bad."

"Its for me to decide. As much as I adore her, I about slapped her for that comment." Yami's mouth dropped until it landed on the floor.

"You would not?!"

All Seto did was a side-way glance at the other.

"Well?"

"So, what are you going to make me for dinner?"

"Excuse me? Don't try to dodge the question!" When Seto stopped at stoplight, he grabbed on the collar of Yami's shirt and brought the other to his lips. For a mere three seconds, Yami tried to fight him, but who was he kidding! Those lips of Seto had Yami begging the other to take him right than and there. Even though he knew a select few had ever felt those lips, he knew he was the only who could taste the power and control they had over others. Including himself. When he started to run his hands through Seto's hair, several honks could be heard from behind them.

"If I get us home, you're going to have to worry if you can stand to eat after I'm through," Kaiba whispered along Yami's ear. Slowly licking his lips, Yami looked out the tinted windows as Seto started to drive faster to their destination.

When his building appeared in front of him, he hurriedly left the vehicle and didn't wait for Seto to catch up. In fact, he felt like a game! Instead of using the elevator like he usually did, he decided to use the stairwell as a hiding area. When he was through the door, he helped it close and waited for Seto. Peeking through the small window in the door, he saw Seto look at the elevator. Yami kept his laughing held when he saw Seto tilt his head. While he kept looking, he slowly moved up the stairs. Than out of nowhere, Seto's eyes locked onto his. Smiling, he ran up the stairs and laughed when he heard the door open and Seto curse at how short it was.

"Yami Mutou!"

Laughing so hard had Yami's stomach begin to hurt from feeling the muscles bunch up. When he finally landed on his floor he tried to open the door but the laughter was impairing his grip on the handle. It was only when he was turned around lifted up that he knew the gig was up.

"And that was for?" Seto waited.

"I wanted to play!" Yami smirked. While the other only looked at him weird, he connected his lips to the others and ground their hips together. He found his hands bound above his head with one of Seto's when he tried to grip the door handle.

"You aren't going anywhere until you start to beg." Seto licked his ear while he whispered the deadly deed.

"I'm sorry." Yami said as calmly as he could.

"I don't think you mean that." To retaliate, Seto moved one of his hands up Yami's shirt until it brushed against a nipple. The notion had Yami arching off the door and closer to Seto's body. Seto wasn't having any of that. He moved his hand away from Yami's body and started to move the other from him. Surprised, Yami stood on his feet and yanked Seto's tie so the two of them were face-to-face. Well, him closer to Yami's height.

"I'm sorry. Now, if you don't get me to my room, right now, you are so going to regret you didn't." Intrigued, Seto followed Yami through the door and while the other was fumbling for his keys, he pressed his body full length against Yami's. Deciding to be difficult, he sucked on Yami's collarbone. Beneath his hands, he could fell Yami tremble and try to take deep breaths. After several deep breaths, they were finally in the apartment and Seto wasted no time and pushed Yami against the front door to shut it. Yami threw the keys wherever and gripped Seto's hair. Stumbling backward in the dimly lighted apartment, Seto felt his way until his back came up against a wall. Yami took no time to begin ridding them both of their shirts, or in Seto's case, a trenchcoat and the tuxedo beneath it. With the trenchcoat finally away, Seto helped remove his tuxedo.

Sensing Yami's intention, he stopped the other's movement while trying to rid Yami of his jacket and t-shirt. With those gone, Seto helped himself to Yami's smooth, tan chest. Those deep breaths could be felt this time, but not by hands, but my his mouth. Shaky hands moved to rest on the nicely-pressed undershirt as Seto gripped those hips that were grounding into his. Slowly moving closer to the room, he bent his head down a little more while he brought those hips up closer so he could continue his torture on that smooth stomach. With those butterfly kisses on his stomach, Yami barely had any strength in his legs to stay wrapped around Seto. Feeling those legs begin to lower, Seto slammed Yami against a door.

"My...do.." Yami couldn't finished what he was going to say. Only those kisses and that arousal behind Seto's pants was all he could concentrate on. Knowing Yami wouldn't be able to function enough to handle a door handle, Seto moved his hand long enough to turn the door but was instantly back on Yami. Not waiting for the door to close on its own, he once again slammed Yami against it.

"Lube?" He tore his mouth from that tempting body that was withering against him so hard to ask the single word.

"No...clue." Yami diverted Seto's concern by dipping his hands into the pants he had magically unzipped without Seto noticing and lightly "massaging" the arousal. This time, Seto was the one bowing to Yami by placing his forehead on the other's collarbone. His hands used their own minds and started to remove Yami's shoes and pants but were only able to get one shoe and its pantleg off of Yami before he placed his arousal at the other's hole.

"Sorry." Seto sealed Yami's lips with his while he swiftly entered him. Despite Seto's magical lips on his, they couldn't help Yami ignore the intense pain shooting in his body. When Seto was fully sheathed in him, he waited for Yami to make the move. He felt a show grind into his back so hard that he almost cried out but knew Yami would kill him after what he just did. Instead, he moved until he was sitting on the bed. Yami's body still haggered with the shaking breaths he took. Moving one of his hands around in circle on Yami's back, the other started to undo the other shoe and the pantleg. Pampering the other's neck and shoulder, he waited.

"Move." A single command had Seto slowly ease out than in until he started to feel Yami relax. When he felt Yami completely relaxed and even sensing him begin to move, than he started to move at a faster rate. "Se....to!" Yami huffed out when he could release a breath.

"Yami." A harsh thrust had Yami begin to see white. As Seto saw Yami's eyes begin to go back in his head, his body moved against his mind and continued the harsh thrusts until Yami came in between them and held onto tightly to Seto, triggering Seto's own release.

Than everything went white for Yami.

* * *

Two figures looked at the clothing that began a trail from the hallway and pointing to the bedrooms. They could only blink.

"I'm going to say our brothers are going to be hunger." Mokuba stated.

Yugi only shook his head in laughter.

"Well, lets go get some more. Hopefully, your grandfather won't be back for a few more hours."

"Yeah." Yugi said as he locked the door.

* * *

Eyes blinked open slowly. Blurring white was all they say until everything started to sharpen and other colors could be seen. They looked around and locked onto the figure next to them.

Moving up to his elbows, Yami looked at Seto, who sat next to him, with his undershirt untucked and his pants zipped back up. Smirking at the smaller one, Seto slowly moved his lips to Yami. Sighing it seemed was all Yami could do at the moment.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

**So, people have been replying to my reviews I've given. And so forth, I will start to reply to those reviews, if possible.**

**Please reivew!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**In this chapter, there is mention of rape. So if you don't like the mention of rape, don't read!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEW GET ME TO UPDATE QUICKER!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"How are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Fine. Yourself?" Seto asked.

"I feel sore but soooo good!" Yami said as he straddled Seto's waist; the blanket slipping off his body. "So do you want to take a bath with me?"

"You're not going to have the ability to walk anymore if we do it again."

"I was thinking more of relaxing." Yami pecked Seto's lips.

Yami relaxed against Seto who wrapped his arms around him. He watched as the water settled around them. Stretching out one of his arms, he spread his hand out but jumped a little when Seto's hand entwined their fingers together.

"Jumpy, are we?" Seto teased as he kissed his collarbone.

Yami said nothing.

Moments came by and Seto started to say something when he noticed Yami was completely still and silent.

"Yami?" Seto moved so he could look at Yami's face and what he saw had him scared. "Yami!"

Yami's eyes were totally white. Splashing his way out of the tub, he pulled Yami out with him and turned the cold water on in the sink and dunked Yami's head in it.

That brought him back.

When Seto saw Yami beginning to fight, he brought his head out of the water and wrapped them both in towels. Yami could only take deep breaths as he tried to get a grip on what was going on. Seto took a third towel and started to rub it against the younger man. When Yami put his hand on Seto's chest, he stopped rubbing.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yami snapped.

"Your eyes were totally white."

Yami pushed against Seto and started to walk backwards and almost went back into the tub backwards, if Seto hadn't grabbed his arm.

"You should go." Yami said, as he pulled his arm back.

"What?"

"GO!" Yami yelled.

"Fine." Seto grabbed his clothing and dressed in Yami's room. When he finished, he put the towel in the hamper. As he walked by the bathroom, he saw Yami staring into the sink.

* * *

**Later that night….**

"So, did you see her flip out?" Mokuba asked Yugi as they walked into the mansion.

"No crap! That was funny!" Yugi said.

"I kno….big brother?" Mokuba stopped in his steps as he saw his brother drinking at the island in the kitchen.

"Kaiba?"

"What!?" Seto snapped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mokuba demanded with Yugi close behind him.

"Do I need a reason to drink?!"

"Something happened to my brother?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He freaked out!"

"What do you mean freaked out?" Yugi asked, daring to be less than a foot from Seto.

"One minute he's fine that next he's gone."

"Kaiba. I need a more detailed information than that."

Seto only looked at him and shrugged. Yugi swatted him on the head.

"You may have caused a memory trigger for him. It happened once before."

Mokuba looked at Yugi. He had known Yami for a few years, thanks to knowing Yugi but he had never known Yami to freak out or lose it. He stood by Yugi in case his brother decided to do something reckless. Curiousity was getting the better of him and he wanted to know what Yugi was saying.

Yugi waited for Seto to give the information he needed. He prayed to god that what had happened before hadn't happened again. If what did happen before did happen, Yami would go through a phase of untrust and not wanting to be near any person.

"Do you want the details of our fucking?" Seto asked.

*SLAP*

Yugi was just as surprised as Seto when Mokuba slapped him. Seto blinked twice. He had expected Yugi to slap him for his comment on Yami; but to feel his brother's hand against his cheek was unbelievable. Everyone was silent.

"Big brother, I love you but that was just rude! You didn't fuck! You made love!" Mokuba started yelling but when he got to the 'make love' part, he was whispering it and was beet red. Yugi's mouth was wide open and blushing as well. Seto could only blink.

"What happened after the….." Yugi became more red and swallowed. "After."

"He passed out."

"TOO MUCH INFO!!" Yugi and Mokuba yelled.

"Fine. We took a bath." Seto said. He stood up and took his rum bottle and put it back in the alcohol cabinet. Walking over to the sink, he waited for Yugi to speak more.

"Damn. That memory of rape came back." Yugi said, looking at Mokuba.

*CRASH*

They looked over at Seto, who had dropped his whiskey shot glass.

"Excuse me?"

Yugi took a deep breath.

"Years ago, when I was about three, our mother left us. Our father, in the middle of the night, packed us up and we have been living with our grandfather ever since than. But a couple of years ago, our father was murdered. Yami had hidden me in the hall closet and into the ventilation system. When I crawled around, I went to a vent cover and what I saw killed me."

Mokuba breathing was a ghost's breath; very light and very shallow. He grabbed around until he saw on a stool. Seto hadn't moved a muscle.

"You? Ventatlation system?"

"Yeah, well, it was at our grandfather's old apartment before he moved to this one. I was able to fit into the vents because they were very big and I was much smaller back than."

"Yugi?"

"Yami was being raped………. When a couple of hours had passed, I thought they were leaving because they moved from him but…." Yugi closed his eyes and his body shook.

Mokuba took a glance at his brother. On one hand, he could count the number of times that something took the breath out of his brother. It seemed this was one of them.

"Gathering what….what I now know…..about rape…or actually gang rapes……they usually drug their victim."

"I don't see Yami swallowing a pill."

Yugi was doing a crying-laugh. "Not all pills….especially those pills….need to be swallowed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was after the rape that I looked this information up. It seemed there are a couple of pills that take the 'best' effect by inserting…" Yugi pointed up.

"Oh my god!" Mokuba said.

"Well, it had been a good several hours….when they finally left. I saw Yami on his back with his eyes totally white. Yami had told me when he was pushing me up the vent to wait at least an hour after they left to come down. When I finally came down, the first thing I did was call our grandfather and the police."

"Yami." Seto whispered. His face was now blank and his eyes were looking at the floor.

"It was about two weeks later, when grandfather and I had finally situated in the apartment we now have, that Yami had finally become conscious in the hospital. The doctors told us this was a new drug on the streets and they didn't know how to counteract it."

"Couldn't they just take a sample of Yami's blood?" Mokuba asked.

"They did. They found it was similar to an ibuprofen pill but it seemed that it needed a catalyst to activate its hidden ingredient. When they finally did figure it out, its long term damage already affected Yami."

"Why did he freak out than?"

"What happened in the bath?"

Seto looked down.

"We were quiet. He stretched his arm out and I entwined our fingers together."

"That wouldn't have brought it back." Yugi bit his lip. "Anything else?"

"No, we just sat in a bath, watching the water."

"Water?" Yugi said. "WATER! The water!"

"Water?"

"Calm water or anything with a calm pattern, put Yami into a trance."

"Why would that matter?" Mokuba asked.

"We found out about two years ago how bad that drug truly is."

"Why two years ago?" Mokuba asked.

"That was when Yami had his first boyfriend. Bakura."

* * *

**How was that?**

**And Yami's first boyfriend? XD**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this!!! My mom had bought a house and I was finally going back to school after a long year of fighting for in-state tuition and than I had an a**hole of a teacher who is still making my life miserable, despite I don't take his classes now. I'm now writing them on paper but I forget at times to type them up. Here it is!!_

_Please review! It'll help! Could I also get some help on what you guys would like to see in the future? It would help greatly!_

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Yami woke up startled. His body was sweating as he was now sitting and trying to focus his eyes. He felt ever so cold and couldn't get a grip on what happened. When he finally was able to get his breathing back to normal, he realized it had been a nightmare. Not just any nightmare. It was the same nightmare he had years before, when his father had been murdered.

When his father had been murdered, Yami's grandfather had moved his grandsons and him to a different apartment complex. Shortly after moving, they had received news that there had been a rape-murder at their old apartment complex. There had been a boy Yami's age that was the victim. Hearing about this, Yami started to have nightmares that would end up making him scream until his grandfather would shake him awake. Several weeks had finally gone by when Yami was taken to a therapist to help him sleep. About a year after the incident, Yami was finally able to sleep without any medication or help.

It was a few years later and he now he had one. Why was he having it now?

Shallow breathing had him look to his side. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping figure. Just seeing Seto relaxed him. Leaning down, he kissed Seto gently and smiled as Seto's lips responded against his.

"Wake up handsome."

"Hey gorgeous." A hand moved to the back of Yami's head as Seto kissed him deeper. Yami moved so he was straddling Seto's waist. Their bodies began to move as he lay atop of Seto. Their lips finally let go of each other.

"That was a nice way to be woken up."

"I thought you would enjoy that Seto."

"Good." He kissed Yami's lips again softly. "Now tell me about the nightmare."

Yami froze in Seto's arms that rubbed his back.

"Don't freeze up on me. I know something is wrong when you wake up at 2 a.m., trembling and breathing hard." Another kiss was placed on Yami's lips.

Yami didn't want to argue with Seto, so he began to explain the dream. When it began to become difficult to tell, Yami had started to cry and Seto moved them. When they were both on their sides, Seto gathered Yami close in his arms. As the story ended, Yami was shaking.

"I'm not leaving. Ever." he said sternly and only tightened his hold.

* * *

It was noon when Yuugi charged into the room to immediately leave the room and slam the door.

"Will you two please stop having sex and get out of bed! Grandpa says you need to go to work!" He said sternly than laughed as he left.

Yami panted as he was above Seto. The moment had been ruined. He pressed his forehead against Seto's. "Morning."

Seto rolled them until Yami was beneath him and Seto was snuggly between his legs. "its afternoon."

Rolling his eyes, he kissed Seto. "Whatever."

"Don't roll your eyes." he said, nibbling Yami's lip and only thrusted back into Yami. Yami began to pant and move his hips with Seto. Their bodies began to move together, faster; knowing Yuugi could very well interrupt them. The fast they went, the harder they thrusted together.

Yami came first with Seto feeling him with his seed a few thrusts later.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," he said kissing him.

* * *

Yami was kissing Seto in the doorway of the front door. Seto was back into his formal wear underneath his trench coat. One of Yami's hand was holding Seto's tie tightly.

"Alright Romeo and Juliet. Time to go." Mokuba appeared in the hallway and tugged at his brother's arm that was encircled around Yami's waist.

"Juliet?!" Yami said, releasing Seto's lips. They were tugged apart from their brothers.

"I'll call you." Seto said and walked down the hall with his brother telling him to stop making out every time he saw Yami.


End file.
